When Petunia met Ollivander
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Petunia finds Ollivander in her garden and for the first time ever listens as someone tells her how proud she should be of her sister and nephew... NOT RELATIONSHIP.


**Again another slightly batty idea that I got from trying to generate a weird pairing through an online generator. It is kind of a little drabblish but I am sure you'll get over that. I always secretly liked Petunia, much more than I ever liked Vernon and I kind of liked Dudders too :)**

When Petunia Dursley was out watering her flowers in the sunshine she was distinctly aware of the feeling of being watched. Being a paranoid person, she wiped her glowing brow on the back of her hand, and then glanced around. There was definitely no one there that she could see but – wait! Over there in the hedge she had just seen the flash of something gold, which certainly wasn't a twig or a leaf. It is never a wise thing to go and check on the unknown but Petunia was nosy and couldn't resist finding out what the strange glint had been.

On the way over there, in the few steps it took to cross the garden, the golden glint formed again and again. Eventually Petunia was right by the hedge and she gently pressed back the leaves, thankful for her thick gardening gloves, and peered inside. Lying in a hollow part of the hedge was a man with white hair that stuck up all over the place. Petunia almost laughed when the expression "dragged through a hedge backwards" sprung to mind. Then he attention turned back to the man who she now saw was clearly injured.

"Excuse me," she said in her most pompous voice, "But what, may I ask, are you doing sitting not only in my garden but in my hedge?"

The man shook his head and pointed weakly at his neck before calling out, "Water please, water."

Petunia was not one for taking orders from anyone even her own husband but she knew this man could die unless given the water he clearly needed. She certainly didn't want to have to go through all the trouble with the police if he died in her garden. Petunia hurried inside and came back with a glass of water which she then passed through the hedge to the man.

Once the water had passed his lips he visibly relaxed and then made as if to stand but almost fell. Although Petunia would never usually even touch someone who looked as badly conditioned at he did, she pulled him through the hedge apologizing for any hurt she was causing him. He got halfway through when he got wedged between two tree pieces and she could see they were cutting into him. He whipped out a stick that she recognized as looking a lot like the wand her nephew used and made a whole in the hedge.

That was when she realized that he was a wizard just like her brat of a nephew. Then he turned to her and said, "Listen I am sorry but I can't have you knowing about magic so I shall have to do a small spell to stop you from knowing. I promise it won't hurt at all and will also not harm you in any way that I know of."

"Wait!" Petunia said holding one perfectly manicured hand up to his face and then saying, "I already know about magic as my sister and nephew were both a witch and a wizard. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but the neighbours will wonder why there is such a bedraggled man in my backyard so would you mind coming inside?"

The man inclined his head to say he would and then she led him inside with a quick glance to see if anyone was watching them. She led him into the kitchen and then motioned for him to sit down at the table before she sat down opposite him.

"So who are your nephew and sister, Ma'am?" he asked her gently.

"You probably wouldn't know them as I am sure the Wizarding World is large and they are unimportant to it. Anyway my was killed by a wizard many years ago so you shall probably have never even heard of her."

"Madame, I am Mr. Ollivander and in the wizarding world I sell the people of Britain their wands. I remember every single wand I sell and also exactly what the wand tells me about the person. If your sister was British then I shall remember her and no doubt your nephew as well."

"My sister was Lily Evans who became Lily Potter and my nephew is called Harry Potter."

"Tell me, dear woman, does your nephew have a scar on his forehead, glasses and messy black hair?"

"Yes, he does. Do you know him then?"

"I would say so Madame. Surely you know what they have done for the wizarding world?"

"No, I prefer to distance myself from that world," she replied icily.

"Your sister, Lily, such a beautiful girl was highly intelligent and commanded the attention of everyone who knew her. She was destined for such great things and then one day, an evil wizard, I can't speak his name as it is painful to hear, came to her house and killed first her husband and then her. She died saving her son and by doing that helped to bring down the most evil and second most powerful wizard for a century. Then your nephew Harry Potter it is difficult to know where to start. He is the saviour of the wizarding world and saved everyone including all the muggles. He is more of a hero than anyone in your world has ever been, Madame, and you should be proud to be related to him."

As the wizard strode out of the door a little while later after fixing up his robes and his general appearance Petunia leant against the door watching him walk away. She had never realized that her sister and nephew had done so much for the whole world; magical and not. Now Harry had moved out of their house and left them to live their lives without him and she would never be able to tell him how proud she was.

As she stood there thinking she suddenly took her hair out of it's tight bun and let it fall softly to her shoulders. She had been just as beautiful as Lily once but years of being married to Vernon, a mother to Dudley and generally with Lily had caused her to become hard. She promised herself as she shut the door to the darkness that she would never again fall asleep unhappy. And if Harry ever came to see them ever she would welcome him to their home and show him that she was proud.

Fin.


End file.
